At the present time many people operate keyboards, such as computer keyboards, word processor keyboards and typewriter keyboards. It is often the situation that, whilst operating the keyboard, the operator has to read a piece of paper.
The present invention seeks to provide a holder which can be readily utilised to hold a piece of paper in such a position that it can be readily viewed by a person operating a keyboard, but it is to be understood that embodiments of the invention may be utilised for other purposes.
It has been propsed previously to provide a holder for a piece of paper, to hold the piece of paper in a position where the piece of paper can be viewed by a person operating a keyboard, and one typical holder of this type consists of an arcuate support plate which is associated with a flexible transparent arcuate strip which can move from a position in which it is located in a bowed position biassed towards the arcuate support plate, through a dead centre position to a second position in which it is bowed away from the arcuate support plate. Thus a piece of paper may be located adjacent the arcuate support plate when the t,ransparent strip is in the second position bowed away from the support plate, and then the arcuate strip many be snapped through the dead centre position, thus trapping the piece of paper and holding it in position. However, in utilising a device of this type it is necessary to use two hands in order to place the paper in position. Also the device is relatively expensive to produce.